lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Hillsbrad Keep
Hillsbrad Keep is the fort that protects Hillsbrad. The fortress sits on a hill West of Hillsbrad and is administered by House Greymane who also runs the city of Hillsbrad. The current commander of the fort is James Ashbury a member of the House Greymane Honor Gaurd. Through him the fort has slowly grown, to the point now that Hillsbrad is in some circles being discussed as a competitor to the large city of Tree Hill. History Construction With William Lovie III.'s expansion explosion, the city of Hillsbrad was going to get significantly bigger. With this increased size the protection for the city, as well as the entire western border had to increase alongside this. In order to do this a small castle was envisioned to be built on a hill located just west of Hillsbrad. It was close enough that as Hillsbrad expanded it could eventually simply expand onto the Keep and then make it nothing more then the center of a much larger fortress. House Greymane Main Article : House Greymane Noteable Members James Ashbury See Also : James Ashbury James Ashbury is the son of Norburt, and Selia Asbury making him the Patriarch of House Ashbury, and in this he has relagated himself due to his old age, and lack of siblings to being the one that keeps the Ashbury name from disapearing into the paths of history. James Ashbury would marry Elivia Ashbury when he was younger, and their marriage was and continues to be one of true love which has guided him throughout his life. With Elivia he has three children in the Jordan, Norburt, and Kollian Ashbury of which his son Jordan is the heir to House Ashbury and was knighted following his role in the Second Battle of Tree Hill, while his son Norburt left House Ashbury at age sixteen and is now a bandit in the south where he harasses trading routes, and his daughter Kollian is a beautiful young women married to Vander Jordan of House Jordan. James Ashbury was born in Tree Hill, and his early life was filled with great happiness as he loved his family very much and they loved him. He would become embroiled in a long term conflict with Mace Tyrell II. of whom would eventually pressure for his eviction from Tree Hill, and because of his power eventually James left Tree Hill for Hillsbrad. He would come to meet Elivia soon after his arrival in Hillsbrad and the two would quickly marry after she discovered she was preganant with their first child. With Elivia he fell in love with everything about Hillsbrad, and he would create an alliance with House Greymane over House Crowley because he thought they were more honorable. It was this love that allowed House Greymane to become trusting enough to bring him into the position when many thought that they would have chosen someone from the House Greymane loyalist House Jordan. Category:House Greymane Category:Fortress of Lucerne Category:Castle Category:Location in Hillsbrad